


Finding BamBam's inner gay

by PrussianStarfish



Series: Everyday Life When You Just Happen To Have Magic [4]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: And is going for worldchampion cocksucker, Basically just one long drawn out blowjob, How do I even tag?, M/M, Magic AU, Smut, Yugyeom is a slight cock slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianStarfish/pseuds/PrussianStarfish
Summary: Yugyeom basically sucks BamBam’s brain and hetrosexuality out of through his dick.





	Finding BamBam's inner gay

BamBam and Yugyeom got on well from the first moment the two of the met. Actually BamBam got along with all of them and that included all the people from Bootes as well, but Yugyeom was a special case.

He remembered what Namjoon had told him about homosexuality, he had seen shared kisses between… Everybody. Which he didn’t really get was everybody together? Was nobody together? Was somebody cheating?

BamBam really wanted to know the truth, but he was also way to shy to ask anybody. He thought that Mark was in the same boat as him, that the older was just as confused. That turned out not to be true as BamBam innocent sweet boy he was had banged up the door to his and Mark’s shared room yelling about how he finally managed to turn his gloves invisible only to find Mark pushing Jimin down into bed doing his best Dracula impression as he was sucking strong hickies into the younger boys neck.

BamBam had just kinda froze in the doorway before letting out a weird sound that was clearly not supposed to be produced by a human let alone by a male, and then he closed the door with a slam not looking back.

It wasn’t that BamBam didn’t like Jimin. Jimin was from the other dorm as Namjoon called them their sister dorm and it seemed that everybody was friends with everybody, and BamBam really did like Jimin. He was a little bit shorter than BamBam with beautiful flowers in his hair and even more amazing ability to make greenlife grow. Yeah… he liked Jimin, maybe also because Jimin gave him freshly grown kiwis, and kiwis are amazing.

BamBam had kinda expected Mark to run out after him, yelling how it wasn’t like it seemed or anything like that, but as he stood outside resting his forehead on the wall trying to calm his breathing and accept what he had just seen nothing like that happened. Instead BamBam just heard Jimin moan loudly Mark’s name and that was when BamBam realized that his roommate wasn’t coming out to talk with him. It seemed Mark had joined the fuckery.

The problem was… BamBam was having a slight problem in his pants, okay he just had to ignore it right? That was how he was suppose to deal with it? So yes maybe his roommate was really hot and Jimin was one of the most adorable and at times hottest person to walk these halls. Apparently everybody other than BamBam seemed to be getting laid all the time, but he shouldn’t be having thoughts like that! It wasn’t right!

So BamBam did what he had started to do every time he was in doubt or just needed somebody to tell him that he was always right. He went and hid in Yugyeom’s room. For once Yugyeom was alone. Jungkook being elsewhere probably with Taehyung preparing his move to the Andromeda dorm since Taehyung’s current dorm didn’t like him and treated him like shit. And everybody from Andromeda and Bootes already really liked Taehyung (By liked he meant everybody seemed to be tapping that.)

“Bammie what's wrong?” Yugyeom was burried in what seemed to be an old school gameboy and what sounded to be extremely old school pokemon.

BamBam threw himself on Yugyeom’s bed cuddling up to the younger like a giant child he felt like. “Mark is doing the hanky panky with Jimin in my room.”

A big hand was placed in BamBam’s bleached locks petting him. “Awww did little BamBam get embarrassed over big boy activities?”

“Shut up!” BamBam’s voice was muffled by Yugyeom’s shirt. “I am older than you.”

The mood was changed suddenly at Yugyeom’s next comment. “While I do like just spending time with you, do you want me to take care of that?” He let his hand trail up BamBam’s thigh stopping just a before it rested on his crotch.

BamBam stiffened his entire body going awkwardly still wrapped around Yugyeom. “What?” his voice didn’t sound anything like his own and he almost didn’t recognize it as his own.

Yugyeom just looked curious. “Do you want me to help you with the problem in your pants? It can’t be comfortable.”

“No I’m not… We are not… I’m...” BamBam’s brain felt like it was having a meltdown and he wasn’t even sure what he was saying no to. He couldn’t deny that Yugyeom was  a good looking guy nor that BamBam was attracted to him.

Yugyeom’s smile was wicked, but not in a mean way. “You don’t have to think so much about it Bammie, it isn’t so deep. You aren’t a normie anymore, it’s okay I promise.” Yugyeom was massaging his skinny thigh at that point, but not pushing it any farther. He wasn’t going to pressure Bambam, he wanted it to be BamBam’s choice.

“You are with other people! I am not a homewrecker!” BamBam couldn’t keep it in more at that point, he wasn’t a person like that. Yeah he found his dormmates very attractive, all of them… And he didn’t understand how their relationships works, but he didn’t want to be a homewrecker it simply wasn’t the kind of person he was.

That… made Yugyeom laugh. “Aww BamBam is that really what you thought was going on? It really isn’t that deep. Nobody is really ‘together’ we are all just fooling around trying things out. We are all young and school is like a limbo before we go into the real world. We are all just trying things out. The only rules there really are is that consent is everything and don’t call Namjoon yours even as a joke Youngjae will get mad… and you won’t like him when he is mad!”

While yes what Yugyeom was saying was really mind opening and all that but Yugyeom said one thing that had to be a lie. “Youngjae mad? Or scary? I don’t believe you!” Youngjae was actually the biggest sweetheart in the world and he needed hugs and to be protected from the world. There was not an evil or scary part of him.

“He is slightly possessive over Namjoon since their past together. He is fine with being with other people and Namjoon being with others and they aren’t in a relationship. It’s just that Youngjae… you will see it and it makes sense.”

Nothing made any sense anymore. “Next you are going to tell me that Namjoon is actually the bottom.”

“Well…”

“YOU ARE KIDDING ME!”

“Not with Youngjae... with most other people though, and if he is ‘the top’ he is most of the time still the submissive one.”

“This is weird.” BamBam felt so confused at that point, and he had almost forgotten why they started the conversation until Yugyeom run has hand to the back of his thigh pushing BamBam closer to him with a cheeky smile.

Oh yeah… he was still hard. How was he still hard after all that talking? He couldn’t stop a moan from leaving his mouth as Yugyeom’s solid dancer thigh made contact with the front of BamBam’s figure hugging jeans.

“You never answered if you wanted me to take care of it. I promise I can make you feel really good.” Yeah… yeah there was no chance for BamBam to say no to that. After all that talking he no longer had any good reason to say no to Yugyeom, he wanted what he wanted and he couldn’t get himself to feel bad for it.

He couldn’t get himself to say anything as he just nodded to give his consent. He felt like a virgin at that moment… which was very fitting since he was a virgin. But it wasn’t good enough for the younger warlock even if he did run a hand higher up so he could grab at BamBam’s ass. “I need consent, verbal since it’s the first time.”

BamBam… the person who normally always had something to say, the guy who people wish would just sometime shut up… was out of words. He didn’t know how to say yes to this without sounding like the virgin he was. It felt weird that he was younger than Yugyeom, but Yugyeom had some much more experience than him.

“Come on Bammie, just a yes is enough. Don’t over think it. Relax and let me think for you.” Yugyeom knew that he was bordering on being to pushy and he knew that Seokjin would give him a spanking when Yugyeom told him, but that was for future Yugyeom to deal with. Current Yugyeom really just wanted to blow BamBam’s mind and be that first that BamBam would always remember and compare everything else to!

“Yes.” BamBam’s voice was a lot more meeker than he would ever admit to after, and he would months after deny everything that went down making himself look a lot more in control than he actually was.

Yugyeom didn’t hesitate the second when he got his verbal content. He was quick at popping open BamBam’s jeans, working the button like he had spent most his life undressing people for a living.

The job to push down BamBam’s jeans was a lot harder. Which Yugyeom got easily annoyed by how the material was hugging BamBam’s smooth thighs. “Dude wtf do you glue these on? I know they make your ass look amazing, but is it really worth it.”

BamBam blushed as he tried to push his jeans down as well his boxers still hugging his erection tenting lightly as he finally managed to push them down and then kick them off. He took a deep breath to stabilize himself, or he tried to. He never really got a chance as Yugyeom pushed him onto his back instead and hovered over him. “I am going to kiss you now and I am going to blow your mind.”

That he did indeed. BamBam had kissed people before… Girls… which he hadn’t enjoyed, but kissing somebody… that somebody being Yugyeom, somebody he was actually attracted to. Somebody that actually turned him on.

It wasn’t soft or anything like that Yugyeom was clearly not interested in giving BamBam even a chance as the younger pushed him into the bed parting his lips with his tongue before deciding that he needed to map out BamBam’s entire mouth.

Two things happened at once Yugyeom curled his tongue around BamBam’s in a move he would later learn was Yugyeom signature. Forcing BamBam to take a grab at Yugyeom’s hair trying to do… something, while at the same time Yugyeom managed to get his much bigger body in between the olders legs grinding their hips together and then suddenly… Yugyeom was kissing the thin air.

It took Yugyeom the few seconds to even realize he had closed his eyes that BamBam had decided to pull a Houdini and go invisible. (Yes Houdini was actually a wizard, but that was a whole other story that included the normies actually learning about magic and accepting it. It was a long history lesson that it was probably Namjoon who should take.)

“Holy shit I can see my tongue floating in the air, but I could feel you at the same time. Oh my god this is amazing.” BamBam felt so embarrassed, since he had used his powers for the first time he struggled staying visible. Where most people struggled using their powers, BamBam struggled not using them, and when he got overwhelmed he tended to just go invisible.

“I’m sorry.” A very embarrassed BamBam came back into the visible spear. “I can’t control it.”

“Bro it’s fucking cool. Oh my god can I suck your dick while you are invisible? That would be so cool.”

BamBam just stared at him, before he just couldn’t keep it in anymore. “Dude you are so weird.”

“I’m a weird dude that is going to suck your dick, maybe be a little les judging.” Yugyeom’s smile was slightly predatory as he nipped at BamBam’s throat. “If you still let me.”

“Yeah… just… shut up.” God why did Yugyeom talk so much during sex? Was this sex? Was it only sex when somebody put something up somebody ass? God BamBam had never googled what qualified as sex. He just watched a lot of porn and there was a lot less talking in that!

Yugyeom didn’t answer he just sneaked his fingers under the hem of BamBam’s boxers raising his eyebrows as if to give the older a last chance to back out, to go back to pretending that he totally didn’t want to have his dick sucked by Yugyeom.

He couldn’t deny it anymore. He just fucking wanted Yugyeom to do ANYTHING at that point. So he gave Yugyeom his consent by a nod,  which seemed to stop Yugyeom from holding himself back as he pushed down BamBam’s boxers none to gentle abandoning his neck in favor of soft thighs that he could set his teeth gentle into.

It earned him a hiss from BamBam, but the way that the older warlock relaxed under him showed that it wasn’t a bad sound. God BamBam was so hard already. The tip angry with a little bead of precum escaping it.

Yugyeom couldn’t stop himself from placing a soft kitten lick on the tip tasting the salty precum. Well he could appreciate BamBam’s more fruity diet. While it wasn’t some amazing taste, it was without a doubt one of the better once he had… and he had had a lot, so yeah maybe Yugyeom liked to suck cock and got around a lot! He was just being a normal boy. With around 12 pseudo boyfriends. Wasn’t that normal?

BamBam could no longer hold back whines as he buried his hands in Yugyeom’s soft black hair as the younger started to easily kitten lick all over his erection. God he wanted Yugyeom to just fucking get on with it and take him in, and he was way beyond having any pride any more. “Gyeomie please.” He never knew that he was so whiny until Yugyeom.

Yugyeom the prick removed his mouth from BamBam resting his head on his thigh looking up at BamBam, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Please what?” He jerked off BamBam with a grip that was to loose for any satisfaction.

“Gyeomie!” He knew what it was that Yugyeom wanted him to say, but he couldn't get himself to actually say it. To actually give Yugyeom what he wanted, god he had never felt this shy before.

“Look how red you are. It’s gonna have to start hurting soon, all you have to do is those little words and you can get what you want. Come on baby.” Yugyeom kissed BamBam’s inner thigh, taking a second to focus on BamBam instead of the power in his blood that he could feel right under the smooth surface.

This was one of the reasons he loved blowing people so much. He liked showing himself that he had the strength of will to draw from the power in those strong thick blood veins in people’s thigh. That he could take somebody's cock in his mouth while it was filled with blood and he could control himself to not hurt anybody, but instead drive them insane with pleasure. Yeah he got off on it as weird as it sounded, control over somebody else and himself even if he was the youngest.

“I… I can’t.” BamBam babbled as he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into Yugyeom’s loose grab.

“Yes you can baby. You know you can. Don’t you want it? Tell me what you want. Nobody will judge you, you can have all you want if you just tell me.”

Fuck Yugyeom. Just fuck him. Fuck him and his own dick. Fuck his dick for making him do it. “Please suck me off, please put it in your mouth.”

Yugyeom wriggled his eyebrows in a way that really wasn’t attractive. “We have to work at your dirty talk at some point, but I guess that it is time for your reward. Remember you don’t have to try to stay visible, you can just enjoy yourself.”

He didn’t give BamBam a chance to answer as he swallowed down all of BamBam in one move, as if he practice sword swallowing in his free time (well he did when he spend time with Hoseok, if you know what he means). Yugyeom's nose made contact with BamBam’s pubic hair, as a high pitched noise left BamBam's throat.

Yugyeom's throat was hot, warm and wet around him, and much better than he ever imagined before. Oh god how had he gone so long without this? Was it always this good, or was Yugyeom just a secret master at sucking cock? (The latter... without a doubt the latter. Yugyeom could attend the world champion in cock sucking.)

Normally Yugyeom would have held down his partner's hips and taken all the control, but he knew that it was BamBam's first time so he took pity on the older as he relaxed his throat and let BamBam small thrusts and grip on his hair control the movements.

He was sure that BamBam wasn't even sure that he was shallowly fucking Yugyeom's throat instead just letting his body control him. It was actually kind of cute and very different compared to Hoseok. He seemed to always search for Yugyeom's non existent gag reflex, or Taehyung's desperate out of control thrusts.

The noises leaving BamBam's mouth was slowly getting to Yugyeom as well as he grinded his hips down into the bedspread he was still lying on. Then BamBam couldn't control it anymore as the warm body under Yugyeom's hands disappeared. It was the most weird and amazing feeling Yugyeom had ever felt.

He could feel BamBam under him, soft smooth thighs under his hands, his dick in Yugyeom's throat and he could hear the olders pants and moans at every thrust. He could hear how close he was, he could feel everything, but he couldn't see him. It was amazing.

BamBam was so close. He wanted to warn Yugyeom, or try to hold it back something, but everything was just too much as he felt Yugyeom swallow around him paired with a soft pet to his thigh was enough to push him over the edge as he came into Yugyeom's throat.

As he tried to regain his breath Yugyeom spit out into his hand. While he was normally happy swallowing he had a theory to test. “Omg BamBam! Your cum is invisible!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this smut!
> 
> As always our requests are open for anything in this au with anyone of the guys from Got7 or BTS!


End file.
